


Chocolate Coated

by philsdrill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Chocolate, Chocolate Kink, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Food mentions, Food smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, bj, blowjob, handjob, handjobs, phan fic, phanfic, phansmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: Dan finally admits one of his kinks to Phil, that he wants to give a blowjob to a chocolate covered dick. At first Phil kinkshames him, but by the time Dan’s birthday comes around, Phil has realised he actually likes the idea.





	Chocolate Coated

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to have read this before, I posted this in April on tumblr. Also if anyone's interested in following me on tumblr - I'm more active on there and there's more fics - you can find me at [philsdrill](https://philsdrill.tumblr.com).

Being someone who made so many references to kinks and kink shaming online, you might have thought that Dan would partake in kinky activities with his partner. Dan had as many kinks as you might think, but until now, they were something that he had kept private. In a late night conversation with Phil, where they had maybe both had a little too much sugar, Dan found himself spilling one of his secrets to Phil, the kink that Dan felt he would be most likely to partake in.

Dan wanted Phil’s dick, but not in any normal way. He wanted it coated in chocolate. He wanted to give Phil a blowjob, to taste him, but to also to have the smooth texture and wonderful cocoa flavour of chocolate on his tongue. In his mind, he could envisage it as a very sensual experience, the taste, the texture and the smell of chocolate all striking him as quite arousing. He admitted it to Phil in a more undignified way, “I want to give you a blowjob with your dick covered in chocolate.”

At the time, Phil didn’t know how to react, so he laughed it off, unknowingly making Dan feel a bit ashamed of his kink. He thought that Phil might understand, that Phil might be up for helping him try it, but it seemed that wasn’t the case.

As the months progressed, Dan slowly became more and more desperate to try out this scenario. He couldn’t eat chocolate without starting to feel turned on; it had become something he could only indulge in in private, where he could deal with the consequences afterwards. As for watching Phil eat chocolate, that was another story. He tried to stop his boyfriend from buying it in the supermarket, trying to convince him into eating a bit more healthily; however, with Phil’s self control, that was always harder than it sounds.

A few times, upon seeing Phil eating chocolate, Dan had had to excuse himself, disappearing to their room, claiming that he was tired or not feeling well and needed some alone time. Once he was in their room, he would get off to the mental image of Phil with chocolate on him. Even just chocolate in his mouth was enough to have Dan hard in seconds, wanting that chocolate filled mouth somewhere else.

Unknown to Dan, Phil had been thinking about this ever since Dan had mentioned it to him that night. He felt a bit bad about how he had reacted, but he was going to make it up to Dan. The more Phil had thought about it, the more the chocolate-coated blowjob started to appeal to him. It combined three of his favourite things, Dan, sex and sugar. Maybe if it went well he would get a shot at doing it the other way around and get to suck chocolate off Dan’s dick in return.

Phil decided that he would wait until Dan’s birthday. He was convinced it would have been long enough to make it the perfect surprise. They’d had a nice day together, a meal out in the centre of London with Dan’s parents, before returning to their flat for the night. Dan had been a bit flirty all day and Phil knew that he was horny, that he wanted birthday sex. Phil waited until Dan was in the shower until he started his preparations. Dan had wanted Phil to join him in the shower, but Phil wouldn’t get to give Dan his surprise if he did that. Instead he hinted to Dan that he might have something planned, telling Dan to save himself as Phil had one last birthday surprise for him.

As soon as Phil heard the water running, he looked out the chocolate that he had hidden in his room and had made a special effort not to eat. It was one of Dan’s favourites, so Phil was looking forward to seeing him enjoy it, served on a rather unconventional platter. He hurried to the kitchen, broke it into a bowl and put it in the microwave. He wasn’t sure how long Dan would be in the shower, so he needed to act quickly so that it would have time to set.

With the bowl of melted chocolate ready, and the kitchen blind shut, he ridded himself of his jeans and underwear. With the thought of what he was about to do, Phil was already mostly hard and he knew that stroking himself with chocolate would soon have him the rest of the way there. He made sure that it wasn’t so hot it would burn him, then gradually coated his dick with it. It wasn’t the easiest task, with being quite a warm human, the chocolate didn’t really want to set on him, but thankfully it set enough to stay. He felt quite accomplished when he eventually stood there with a fully chocolate coated dick. He left the remaining chocolate in the bowl on the counter, picked up his clothes, and made his way to their room.

He laid down on their bed, facing himself towards their door slightly, in a position which he hoped was appealing. He wanted to be the first thing that Dan saw on entering their room, in particular, his chocolate-coated penis. The thought of what was about to happen was enough to keep Phil hard while he waited, but he hoped that Dan wouldn’t be too much longer. The silence when the water turned off was relieving, telling Phil that Dan would be here any minute. He laid in wait, hoping that Dan would love his surprise.

When Dan came in, wrapped in a towel, his face lit up faster than Phil had ever seen before. He dropped the towel and bounded over to the bed, his levels of excitement more than Phil was used to handling.

“Are you sure?” he asked Phil, softly, “I didn’t realise you were actually up for this.”

“Neither did I at first,” Phil replied, “But I thought about it, then I realised it would actually be pretty hot… so here you go. Happy Birthday!”

“Mmm thanks, you look delicious,” Dan mumbled, licking his lips with arousal in his eyes.

Dan crawled on top of Phil, positioning most of his slightly damp body between his boyfriends legs. Glancing again at Phil’s chocolate coated dick, he felt another wave of arousal going through him, straight to his own dick.

Dan moaned, feeling a bit stupid, but not being able to contain himself. He licked a finger and ran it up the underside of Phil’s dick, licking the digit to get a taste of what was to come.

Despite his desperation, he made sure he had Phil’s full consent before lowering his mouth onto the length, letting his lips slide over the smooth chocolate surface, the aroma of the chocolate filling his nostrils as the chocolate length filled his mouth. Dan sucked, gently at first, his saliva melting the chocolate and filling his mouth with a sweet cocoa flavour.

“Mmmmph,” he moaned, enjoying it even more so as he realised what chocolate Phil had picked.

He raised himself up, then sucked Phil’s length back into his mouth, the chocolate overwhelming his sensations once more. Dan moaned around Phil, resulting in Phil’s hips shuddering slightly and pushing further into Dan’s throat. He gagged slightly, lifting his head a little to recover and noticing the added saltiness on his taste buds. Pre-come.

Dan took on a different tactic, swirling his tongue around Phil’s dick, removing more of the chocolate and pushing him closer to orgasm. Phil was trying to stop himself from thrusting into Dan’s throat, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

“M’close,” Phil mumbled to Dan, knowing he would appreciate the warning. Dan moved a hand to hold down Phil’s hips and sped up his movements, sucking harder and bobbing his head up and down.

He knew what Phil’s come tasted like, but he had never tasted it mixed with chocolate before. As the sticky, slightly salty goodness spilled from Phil’s cock into Dan’s mouth, it merged with the chocolate, making a flavour unlike anything Dan had ever tasted. He swallowed, enjoying every last drop, then returning to Phil’s dick to carefully lick off the remaining chocolate.

“That was…” Dan started, lost for words, “The best thing ever?! I’m honestly kind of surprised I haven’t come myself yet.”

“Little Danny down here must want me to return the favour?” Phil said suggestively, eyeing up his boyfriend’s hard cock.

“Mmm please,” Dan mumbled, already too far gone to be surprised at Phil’s eagerness.

“Let me go get the chocolate then,” Phil said, sliding off the bed and going to retrieve it from the kitchen, having to put it back in the microwave to re-melt it.

When he returned to their room, he found Dan grinding into the mattress, looking desperate. Phil firmly told him to stop, sat back down on the bed and asked Dan to sit in front of him. Phil placed the bowl in the basket made by his crossed legs, dipped his fingers in it, and brought them forwards to Dan’s hard length. He gently stroked him with the chocolate, starting with a small amount and then more generous, sloppy handfuls of the warm melted substance. He never thought he’d be giving a handjob with chocolate as a lubricant, but here he was. It made Phil wonder how well it well it would work for anal, but that was a thought for another time.

When Dan warned Phil that he was getting close, Phil decided that he wanted to taste Dan’s chocolate coated orgasm, just like Dan had done for him minutes before. He changed their position a little to let him get down on his boyfriend, where he began greedily licking the chocolate off Dan’s cock. Phil loved it, more so than he expected; he definitely needed to thank Dan for planting this idea in his mind.

When Dan came, Phil got to experience a similar, but slightly different flavour, Dan’s come mixing with the chocolate in the same way Phil’s had done. He didn’t quite manage to swallow everything with as much ease as Dan, but between them, they ate up the remaining chocolate.

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Dan said, snuggling into Phil’s side, ignoring the fact they were both slightly sticky, “You looked like you enjoyed it, yeah?”

“Best suggestion you’ve ever had,” Phil nodded, pulling Dan into a sticky cuddle, “I loved it. I feel we’re going to be buying a lot more chocolate from now on.”

As they laid down to go to sleep, in their slightly chocolatey sheets, Dan thought about what fantasy he would admit to Phil next. Maybe he would ask Phil to fuck him with melted chocolate as lube; that could be fun.


End file.
